Porque no estas solo, porque yo te quiero
by Almendroide
Summary: Cuando Draco se ve envuelto en problemas, sabe que tiene a sus mejores amigos para afrontar la adversidad. Puede considerarse como una historia dentro de "La maldición del destino". Reto "Album de fotos" para el foro "Retos Harry Potter y más".


**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su anotojo...**

**.**

**Porque no estás solo, porque yo te quiero**

**.**

Todo el mundo es consciente que, en cada guerra, hay dos bandos. Siempre estarán combatiendo los buenos y los malos, aunque no todo el mundo considere que los "buenos" en realidad sean los buenos, y defenderán con fervor que los "malos" son la vía correcta.

Claro que a diferencia de otras guerras, en esta la mayoría de las personas tenían bien claro quién era el bueno y quien era el racista asesino. Y a diferencia de la primera guerra mágica, esta vez los magos y las brujas tenían ya la experiencia de la anterior, lo que les valía para dar una opinión al respecto y elegir qué lado tomar. Y de los pocos que apoyaban a Voldemort, una buena parte lo hacía infundados en el miedo y por la intimidación que él inspiraba en ellos. Que Voldemort amenazó de muerte a sus hijos. Que Voldemort tiene apresados a sus padres. Que Voldemort…

Y en el expreso de Hogwarts, ya había varios miembros de Slytherin que eran oficialmente mortífagos. Y ellos eran conscientes de que esa no fue necesariamente una decisión voluntaria, aunque para el resto de los estudiantes ellos eran ahora quienes mandaban.

Y en ese vagón no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera los pasos a seguir, los planes y misiones que les habían encomendado, las traiciones que tendrían que efectuar. Y aunque no lo supieran, en unos vagones más lejos se hablaba exactamente de lo mismo, pero comandados por el niño que vivió.

Las personas dirían que Pansy Parkinson no era una persona confiable, que no tenía la suficiente masa encefálica para poder tomar decisiones por sí misma, que no tenía el coraje suficiente para decirle NO a Draco Malfoy, y que solo vivía para consentirlo a él. Lo que nadie sabía es que esa era su careta, que su "relación" con Malfoy era solo parte de un plan mayor creado por ellos mismos, que esa era la única forma de parar con las idioteces que pretendían hacer con ellos sus padres. Nadie sabía que ella sí tomaba sus propias decisiones y que básicamente era ella la cabeza del grupo. Y nadie sabía que si bien no vivía para consentirlo, sí se preocupaba mucho de él y de su bienestar. Eso nadie lo sabía.

Nadie excepto sus mejores amigos, Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini. Con quienes estaba sentada en uno de las mesas de ese vagón. Y el hecho de que fueran amigos desde que aprendieron a caminar daba a suponer que tenían muchos temas de conversación, pero esta vez nadie hablaba. Ninguno de ellos tenía comentarios acerca de lo que Draco Malfoy les acababa de decir.

La verdad era que Pansy era la novia oficial de Draco Malfoy, por petición de los padres del chico. No querían que cualquier mujerzuela anduviera tras la fortuna de él, por lo que acordaron que ella sería su novia hasta que le encontraran una mujer ideal. Ella, aunque no estuviera dispuesta a casarse con su amigo, sí se sintió ofendida al no caer dentro del rango de "ideal", pero pese a todo aceptó el trato, no por ellos, sino por Draco.

Draco, quien se sentía atraído hacia cierta bruja, quien estaba dispuesto a dar lo que fuera por ella, era quien acababa de confesarles la maldición que sus propios padres lanzaron en él, y el duro entrenamiento que vivió ese verano.

Blaise, quien se encontraba a su lado, tomó su mano bajo la mesa y la presionó, infundándole valor y tácitamente le pidió con ese gesto que no hiciera una escena ahí mismo.

Y Pansy sólo puso su mejor cara y miró a su amigo, sentado frente a ella, y le brindó su apoyo incondicional.

—Estoy para lo que necesites de mí. Lamento lo que te hicieron, y sobretodo que lo hicieran a tus espaldas, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—¿No te molesta seguir siendo mi novia entonces? —Pansy negó con la cabeza, en un gesto casi imperceptible, pero que bastó para que Draco tuviera algo de paz dentro.

—Y a ti, Blaise, ¿no te molesta que pretenda salir con tu novia? —Esto último Draco lo dijo en voz baja, para que nadie se enterara de ese arreglo.

—Claro que no. Confío en ustedes y haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte. Tenlo presente.

Pansy ya no podía mantener la sonrisa con la que veía a sus amigos. Por dentro todo era un precipicio, y como no era para ella opción llorar en público, se puso de pie, y alejándose de allí se encerró en el compartimiento del baño. Una vez dentro, se tapó la boca con las manos y, apoyada en la puerta, lentamente se dejó caer al piso.

Y trató de eliminar a través de sus lágrimas todo lo que tenía dentro y le estaba haciendo daño, mas sabía que era algo inútil, ya que una vez saliera de ese cuarto, la realidad volvería a golpearla, y tal vez con más fuerza.

Sintió unos nudillos golpeando contra la puerta.

—Ocupado —se limitó a contestar, mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

Volvieron a golpear.

—¿Es que estás sordo? Está o cu pa do —contestó de vuelta, golpeando también ella la puerta.

—No, solo estoy preocupado.

Blaise.

Pansy giró el pomo de la puerta y se corrió unos centímetros para que él entrara. Blaise cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado, abrazándola en el proceso.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, mientras le quitaba los pelos de la cara y se los ponía tras las orejas.

—¿Me ves bien?

—Ya pasará. Verás como en unos años nos reiremos de todo esto.

—¿Pero por qué sus padres no lo dejan ser feliz?

—No lo sé. A veces lo que los padres suponen bueno para nosotros, es lo que terminará matándonos por dentro. Pero por lo menos él sabe que nos tiene a nosotros, y que cuenta con nuestro apoyo incondicional.

—Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. Espero que él cuente con nosotros para todo, y no intente cargar su mochila solo. —Pansy recargó su cabeza en el torso de su novio —¿Cómo le haremos para vernos?

—Como hicimos el año pasado, sabes que Draco se encargará de los detalles.

—Tienes razón.

Pansy se puso de pie, besó a Blaise cuando este se irguió, y luego de secar sus lágrimas, su novio le prometió que siempre le tendría a él.

—Y Draco siempre nos tendrá a nosotros, pequeña.

Draco sonrió. Era la primera vez que sonreía sinceramente en todo ese verano, y esta vez lo hacía por sus amigos. Ellos eran incondicionales, y estaban dispuestos a morir junto con él si era necesario. Se lo demostraban a diario, con cada acción, con cada palabra de aliento.

Y ahora, cuando siguió a Blaise preocupado por el estado de su mejor amiga, supo que hizo algo bueno por ellos al quedarse fuera. Y también supo que fue bueno quedarse oyendo desde el otro lado de la puerta. A él le dolía que sus amigos sufrieran por él, pero le alegraba saber que no iría solo en esa batalla, y eso era lo importante.

Mientras los tuviera a ellos de soporte, el podría seguir en pie. Y aunque sus padres le hubieran cortado las alas para volar en sus sueños, aun tenía algo a lo que aferrarse.

La verdadera amistad. Y la opción de mantener viva a quien había conquistado su corazón.

Pansy y Blaise salieron del baño, y aunque lo miraron feo por escuchar su conversación, Pansy soltó a Blaise y le dio la mano a Draco, mientras Blaise, con una sonrisa, pasaba sus manos tras su nuca y se ponía al lado de su amigo.

—Los quiero, chicos.

Draco abrazó a Pansy, mientras Blaise mostraba una radiante sonrisa.

.

* * *

**_Hola! _**

**_Esta es mi respuesta al reto "Album de fotos" del foro "Retos Harry Potter y más".  
_**

**_Esta es la foto images5 . fanpop image / photos / 28000000 / Pansy-Parkinosn-and-Blaise-Zabini-pansy-parkinson-28000200-400-190 . png  
_**

**_No la pude subir, so.. veanla.  
_**

**_Pedí un Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, porque escribiendo Catwalk me enamoré de ellos como pareja, pero la creadora del reto es tan cruel que no me regaló una linda imagen ¬¬ xD So... escribí esto, que sucede en el Expreso de Hogwarts a comienzos del sexto año de los protagonistas de la historia, en donde Draco está encaminado con una misión entre manos.  
_**

**_A quienes leyeron "La Maldición del Destino", se podría decir que este oneshot es parte de esa historia. Cuando hablo de una maldición es "aquella" maldición.  
_**

**_Si no lo han leído aun, ¿que esperan? xD Aunque no es necesario haberlo leído para comprender esta nueva locura.  
_**

**_Agradecimientos a un gran amigo, panchiwi, quien beteó esta historia.  
_**

**_Y a las chicas que me animan a seguir escribiendo :3  
_**

**_Cualquier comentario es bien recibido por esta humilde servidora.  
_**

**_Gracias por leerme.  
_**

**_Saludines Intergalácticos *w*  
_**


End file.
